Harry Potter and the Son of Hecate
by Aichi72
Summary: Alex, a son of Hecate meets his cousin, Harry, goes to Hogwarts, and takes down Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this timeline/universe, the events of PJO and HoO happened in the 70s. Also, demigods are inhumanly beautiful, can grow up to 7 feet tall, have silver blood, and can use and are naturally immune to wizard magic. The Second Giant War was in 1977 and after the war, the two camps were combined to make Camp Olympia on Long Island. A New Rome style city called New Olympia was also established. They are taught Greek and Roman styles of fighting (Greek for solo, Roman for army) and can choose to learn wizard magic. Demigods are aware of wizards because they have a few members that get invited to one of the magic schools in the world but don't generally interact with them. Most of the older families still worship the gods but don't know that demigods are still around. I am also ignoring the events of Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase, and ToA.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson books.**

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Alexander Evans, but you can call me Alex. I am a 17 year old son of Hecate which gives me a bunch of cool powers. I am 7" 1' but I usually stayed at 6" 4' in the mortal world so as not to attract attention. I wore an orange and purple Camp Olympia t-shirt with the logo (a pegasus surrounded by a laurel wreath and The letters SPQR beneath.), a purple cargo coat, black pants tucked into his black combat boots, and black finger-less gloves with a black and gold belt. I could do divine magic and wizard magic (much better than wizards), I could command ghosts, I could raise the dead and command shadow (though not to the same extent as a child of Hades.), I could strip the magic of lesser magicals, and I could command hellfire (which wizards call Fiendfyre.). I could also sense the right path at crossroads, manipulate the Mist, sense and see magic, speak parceltounge, and shadow travel. I also had an innate knowledge and understanding of magic. I also had the powers of a metamorphmagus. My weapon of choice was a Stygian Iron English long-sword that has basilisk venom on it, usually disguised as my wand, which was made from yew and black poplar, with fur from Cerberus as the core. It could also turn into a torch with Hellfire. My clothing is also made of basilisk hide.

* * *

I am currently heading for the house I shared with my dad in New Olympia. My dad, whose name is Alec had recently decided to reconnect with his estranged sister in London after a recent life threatening car accident made him realize the shortness of life. My dad was almost 15 years older than her and she was only a toddler when he left for university in Toronto. They hadn't seen each other at all since my birth though they had exchanged letters every so often so were heading for the airport in a few minutes. I should probably offer a sacrifice to Lord Zeus before we leave. My aunt's name if Petunia Dursley. She has a husband called Vernon, and a son called Dudley. My other aunt, Lily Potter and her husband James, had been murdered by Voldemort on Samhain '81. Her son, Harry now lived with the Dursleys. I had to admit, I was pretty excited to meet some non-divine family (and the Boy-Who-Lived of course, but he wasn't that big of a deal with us demigods unless you count Luna and Neville, and my dad had warned me not to mention it because his sister was obsessed with normality.). So we made sacrifices to both Zeus and Hermes for safe travels and set of for the plane.

* * *

Once we landed in Gatwick Airport, we called a taxi and made our way to Little Whinging, Surrey. As soon as I stepped onto the property, I could feel the wards around me. It seems as though there is a blood ward tied to Aunt Lily's blood, a dark creature ward, and a mail ward, probably for Harry's protection. I could also feel my divine power automatically strengthening the wards because it was partially tied to my blood. Dad went up and rang the doorbell, and suddenly the door opened. I could see a thin, bony woman with dark hair and bland eyes that I assumed to be my aunt standing there. As soon as she saw my dad, she threw her arms around him and screeched,"Oh, Alec, it's so good to see you again after so long. Come in, come in. And this must be your son, Alex," pointing at me now.

"Hi, it's good to meet you finally, Aunt Petunia," I said to her as she led us to the family room. I saw three people standing there whom I assumed to be Harry and the other Dursleys. As soon as I saw them, I saw Harry's magic react to mine.

"This is my husband, Vernon, my son, Dudley, and of course, you know Harry from my letters," she said as she pointed to the others in the room.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Welcome to England."

* * *

It had been a few days since our arrival and I had not really had much time to get to know my cousins. There had been a couple of monster attacks that I took care of, and I also learned that Dudley and his gang were apparently the neighborhood bullies. Harry usually just spent his time alone in the park down the street. He seemed really melancholy lately though that was probably the Dark Lord after him. Speaking of whom, Lord Hades had contacted me after I discreetly sent down the Horcrux in Harry's scar and asked me to get rid of the rest of Voldy's soul jars. I was on the front porch quietly contemplating the best way to do that when I felt them near, a chill that I had felt only near the edges of Tartarus.

Dementors. Dark Wraiths that served the Underworld and guarded the Pit. They seemed to be heading to Harry's location, so I grabbed my wand from it's waist holster where it was kept shrouded by the Mist and raced after them. I didn't know if Harry knew the Patronus Charm, so I could hopefully get there in time to help.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italicized is excerpt from the books._

Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could but I knew when I sensed the Patronus Charm had been cast that I was too late. I got there just in time to see the Dementors fleeing Harry. I quickly hid my wand and helped Dudley up. I saw Harry quickly put his wand away as an old lady suddenly appeared. I could feel that she was a squib.

 _"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"_

They continued to exchange a few words while I got Dudley up and moving. Then we started moving toward the house. They started whispering in low tones but I could still slightly hear. They were discussing something about the Order of the Phoenix which my mom had told me about. Then another guy that looked shabby and drunk apparated in, then left after a bunch of yelling from the old lady. I did my best to just play confused though. Harry said that he would explain later. When we got back to the house there was a lot of screaming from the Dursleys about Dudley's condition and the dementor attack while my dad and I stood around and tried to look confused. Then Harry got a letter from the British Ministry expelling him from Hogwarts and snapping his wand soon which was dumb because I'm pretty sure they don't have the authority to do the former, and the latter can't be done without a trial last time I checked. Then he got a letter from the Weasley patriarch telling him not to leave and not to surrender his wand. Then there was a bit more shouting and descriptions of dementors and their attack while everyone seemed to have forgotten that dad and I existed. Finally, there was another owl (I'm fairly sure Athena doesn't like the idea of messenger owls BTW) telling Harry about a hearing on the twelfth. A bit more a shouting ensued and one last owl which frustrated Harry more and a howler came saying _"REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA."_ That self proclaimed Dark Lord prick, Voldemort might also have been mentioned.

Then everyone went to bed and the awkward silence about everyone lasted three whole days. On the fourth day, the Dursleys won some All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. Then, that Order thing showed up and there was a lot of questioning and buttocks discussed as well as washing of fake eyes. When they finally started to discuss a plan to get Harry away on broom, I lost all patience, summoned my phoenix familiar, Asteria (named after my grandma), and decided to remind them of my father's and my continued presence. "Hey guys," I shouted, "as elaborate and effective as this plan might be, might I suggest that we simply ask my phoenix friend to flash us all there?"

They all just stood there looking gobsmacked. Then, Harry finally had the presence of mind to introduce my dad and I to the wizards. I also explained that my dad was a squib and that my mother was a witch (Don't want to give away the demigod part quite yet.) making me a wizard. I told them that I hadn't recognized Harry at first because he wasn't as famous across the pond. Then we took Asteria to what looked like a sub-urban Muggle neighbourhood. As they started passing around a paper with an address on it, I felt the Fidelius around Number 12 in front of us. I didn't really need the paper but I read it to keep up appearances. Then we all headed inside.


End file.
